Taken For Granted
by kitty143
Summary: Harry reflects on a time in his life which he took for granted. Slash, but it could be ignored. R/R


Here is a new one shot. I was bored during study and I was given this question during my college writing class, which is super fun. I just started it last week and I know a few people from my high school who decided to join too.

Really hope you guys like this story. It's slightly angsty

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling is the genius behind these characters.

HARRY'S POV:

Today I heard someone say that the most profound question they have ever been asked is "What part of your life have you taken for granted the most?" That question made me think more than anything else ever has.

That question has kept me up for days now. It's not because I don't know the answer, I do and I have since I heard the question. It's the memories that come with it that are the problem.

The part of my life with him is what I have taken for granted the most. When I was with him I never thought about how either of us could be taken away from each other at any time.

We spent many nights just holding each other, talking. Our relationship had to be kept secret. I was considered to young for him. He never once thought that. He always used to say that I may be younger in years, but after all I have seen I am much older mentally.

We could not tell anyone in fear of it being overheard or being used against us. With us both in the tournament we could not take any chances. One mistake and it would be all over the papers.

Cedric was and still is the best thing to ever happen to me. I did not appreciate everything he has done for me enough. He was my best friend, my lover, and my true love.

I do not think I spent enough time with him. When we finally got together after wanting each other for months we only really got to see each other a few days a week. We were able to hang out with other people between those times, but we were not able to be ourselves.

I took for granted the fact that he was the only person to ever really know me and not just see what everyone else sees. He knows my past, my thoughts, and my feelings. He accepts every part of me and never gets scared away.

He was the only person to ever be able to really calm me down or to really comfort me. He would let me rant or he would let me just cry. He was my life boat throughout that crazy year.

Our relationship had plenty of ups and downs, but no matter what happened we were always completely certain of the fact that we belonged together. We knew that we always could count on each other.

Even though we were competing in a life threatening tournament it never actually once crossed my mind that one of us could die at any point. I never thought about the fact that since he was close to me he would be in even more danger. I did not think I would have to worry about that. If I had thought about all of that then maybe I would have been able to cherish our moments together even more.

We had quite a few great moments together. Every moment we spent together was amazing, he made me feel more comfortable than anyone else. Whenever I was with him I felt safe and protected like nothing could happen to me when I am with him. I was falling in love with him. I was going to tell him after all the tournament crap was over. And then the third task came. We were both whisked away from Hogwarts and to an old creepy graveyard where my worst nightmare occurred. I had the love of my life taken away from me, in the cruelest of ways.

That was probably the worst moment of my entire life. I still don't know how I managed to get through that without breaking down completely. The only thing I can remember is feeling like my whole world was ending and that I needed to get revenge somehow.

I had to stand there and watch the life fade from my love's eyes. I have been through way to much in my short life and I can honestly say that was the worst moment of all. It was like a part of me had died along with him.

It has been three years since that day. Every year on our anniversary, his birthday, my birthday, and the anniversary of his death I go to our secret place and cry. It is still a safe place for me. I feel safe whenever I am there. It almost feels like he is there with me and maybe some way he is.

Maybe someday I will be able to move one. After I defeat Voldemort and get Ced's murdered thrown into Azkaban. Someday I will be able to allow myself to love again, but I know for sure that I will never be able to forget Cedric and every year on those dates I will return to our place. He will always be my first great love, my only true love. Some things a person cannot move on from and I never would want to. He is my past, present, and future. No matter who else is in my life that will not change, he is to much a great part of my heart.

Hopefully someday somewhere somehow we will be reunited again. When we are I swear that I will never take even a second of our time together for granted again.

Hope you guys like this. I enjoyed writing this, as soon as I started to write it, it was like I could not stop writing it. It was such a fun story to write. Please Review! Reviews make me so happy!


End file.
